


Marking Him

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Play, Cock Sucking, Cum Marking, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex Outdoors, Sexual Content, Smut, Troll/Worgen, agender masc lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: “I missed you, Alar… and so I am making you mine.”





	Marking Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevasaurus_rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevasaurus_rex/gifts).



Cuan’s fingers and claws traced through Alar’s hair as he looked down at him. They had gone for a walk through the treeline at sunset and slowly but surely, between flirtatious touches and playful conversation, they had come to a stop by a tree. Alar had gotten down on both knees and was now looking up at him, fingers undoing the clasps at Cuan’s waist. 

His eyes were closed and as soon as Cuan’s length could be freed from the fabric under Alar’s hands, the Troll looked up at him, eyes glinting in the rising moonlight as though mesmerized by him. The Worgen stared back down at him as Alar closed his eyes and burrowed his face against his shaft. He nuzzled, immitating how the Worgen gave him attention, and inhaled his musky, heavy scent as Cuan’s tail behind him began to sway back and forth.

Ever since their first meeting, the first time they laid together, the first time they had sex, Alar had come to love the scent that came with the Worgen, and loved even more to have it on him. Likewise, Cuan had come to love how Alar had slowly begun to immitate his habits. It had surprised him at first, but the feeling of acceptance that it gave him made him feel warm and loved, desired.

Alar’s lips parted, and no more than seconds after his shaft was free from the fabric and against his face, Alar had taken his head into his mouth and wrapped his lips around him with the sweetest little moan that Cuan nearly came in him then and there.

Cuan’s fingers tightened in his hair and pulled the Troll closer; he hated feeling like a dog in heat but Alar made him feel so _good_ and he could not help himself sometimes.

Boldened by his rougher movement, Alar looked back up at Cuan and raised his hands to his hips. He brought the Worgen closer and opened his mouth to take his length deeper. Cuan was the only one he found himself desiring to have down his throat. He moaned, his throat vibrating against Cuan’s head as he pulled him inward.

“Shit, Alar…” Cuan’s voice was strained and already Alar could feel his cock pulsing against his lips as he slowly made his way toward the base of his knot.

Alar felt hungry for him to cum down his throat. He reached his left hand down to his knot and began massaging his fingers along it, then against his base as he took him to and from his throat.

Cuan knew he was going to cum soon, very soon; he also knew he was going to fill him and more. The last few times they had had sex together, Cuan was left baffled by how much he came.

…And suddenly the thought of it dripping down Alar’s lips and chin onto his clothing was too much to bear, and both hands tightened in his hair and against his scalp. “I’m gonna cum, Alar…”

Alar replied with another moan and wrapped his fingers around Cuan to pump his remaining length and before long, Cuan began shuddering against his lips and throat.

“Oh _fuck_ Alar… oh gods…!” Cuan’s hands slid from his hair to rest around the back of his neck. His hips thrusted forward, slow and gentle. Alar looked up at him with a dreamy expression as his cum began filling his throat, moaning as the salty taste of Cuan passed over his tongue and down his throat.

He closed his eyes and pulled back slowly as Cuan continued to pulse against his lips. As he did, exactly as Cuan had hoped, his seed began to drip past his lips and down his chin. Alar moaned softly as the warmth touched over his skin.

The Worgen pulled back and shivered, eyes still closed, and ran his fingertips and claws across Alar’s cheeks. His tip was still pressed just past Alar’s lips, and finally when he looked down at him, he found Alar beginning to lap his tongue against him while gazing up at him so lovingly.

A surge of electrical warmth coursed through his veins and he forced out two words while looking down into his eyes. “Stand up.” His voice was hoarse.

Alar started to raise his hand to his chin to clean it, but Cuan batted his arm away and shook his head. “No. Stand.”

Alar’s heart thumped roughly but he did stand, immediately; he didn’t want to displease Cuan.

As soon as he was on his feet, he found himself being pressed backward against the tree. He exhaled, squeaking into the breath outward, and as soon as his back touched the bark Cuan’s hands were working the clasps of his clothing. He looked down at him and watched as Cuan’s face pressed to his chest, nuzzling the leather of his uniform until it was pulled open and the tank top he wore was pushed away to reveal his fur.

Cuan’s muzzle buried itself against his fur and skin to inhale his scent; he could smell the sweat and musk that had been trapped by the leathers he wore and Cuan began whining, low and under his breath, before he raised his eyes to look up at Alar’s cum-dampened face. He smiled at him, cheek nuzzling into his chest, and pulled the uniform open at his waist.

His hand reached for Alar’s and brought his left hand upward to his muzzle where he placed a tender kiss to his knuckles, then shoved his hand upward to run both Alar’s and his fingers through his seed that coated his lips and chin.

Alar let out a sound, shocked, and stared down at him wide eyed as Cuan forced their hands back down and into his clothing. He pushed their hands behind him, between his lower back and the tree, and let his body press in against Alar’s.

Alar continued to stare down at him, questioning but not vocalizing his thoughts. He had taken to breathing a bit harder by this point. He wasn’t sure what Cuan was wanting but he had the inkling of an idea.

And then suddenly both of their fingers were pressing against the tight ring of muscle of his entrance and he practically melted, head tossing back against the tree as Cuan forced him to touch himself and felt his claw touching his backside. The cum on their fingers made their touch slick, and by this point it felt cool from the air.

He moaned as Cuan forced Alar’s finger to enter himself, and even surprisingly, alongside it Cuan let his fingertip press into his entrance while his claw held his finger in place. He forced Alar’s finger in deeper and growled up at him, grinning slyly.

“You are mine, now…”

“What?” Alar’s voice came out short, breathy.

“I missed you, Alar… and so I am making you mine.”

Alar came to realize what he had meant– he was marking him, in a funny sort of way, claiming him as his. He was more than okay with this. His ears slanted downward as Cuan led him to touch himself slowly and pressed kisses, nips, and licks of his tongue across his chest.

“Make me yours tonight, Cuan, okay?” he asked, voice still light and strained. He almost sounded to be pleading.

“I will, love… I will…”

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for Alar's partner and his player, Cuan! Mannn I just love these two.


End file.
